With the recent growth of communication, a communication technology for an electronic device to process information related to a running vehicle has been also developed.
A vehicle-to-everything (V2X) technology is one of remarkable technologies. The V2X technology may cover vehicle-to-vehicle communication (V2V), vehicle-to-road infrastructure communication (V2I), and vehicle-to-cloud communication (V2N). The electronic devices may include a communication module for supporting the V2X technology. This communication module complies with the IEEE 802.11p standard.
Accordingly, using information transmitted between vehicles, the electronic device can accurately grasp traffic information around a vehicle in real time without a communication network infrastructure. This system is more accurate than a traditional navigation system.
However, because the electronic device that uses the V2X technology transmits or receives a traffic information message to or from nearby electronic devices, this often causes excessive message transmission and a waste of network resources.
Also, as the electronic device receives messages indiscriminately, the user of the electronic device may not be able to selectively perceive important messages.